Broken Man
by Lady Buttercup
Summary: A perfect relationship destroyed by one person.


**Broken Man**

"What's another word for sinister?"

"I don't know."

"When's the last time Scotland won a World Cup?"

"1931."

"Who'd they play?"

"Italy."

"What's the capital of Italy?"

"How should I know?"

Hermione Granger lifted her head from its place on Ron's stomach to look at him. Ron Weasley, on the other hand, continued to read the sports section of the _Daily Prophet_. Hermione laughed and lay back down, moving around until her head was in the dip between Ron's ribs and his hip bone.

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and the newly labeled couple was lying in the empty common room. Students walked in and out every so often but the majority of them were outside in the breezy weather. Nobody took a second glance at the two on the floor, though, because they all knew it was going to happen eventually. It only took Hermione and Ron about six years to realize something the whole school knew the moment they saw the two of them fight.

"Aw poop."

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked, lifting her head once again. She paused and raised her eyebrows. "Did you just say 'poop'?"

"Yeah, um, my mum heard me curse extensively over the summer and she said if she ever heard a foul word come out of my mouth again she'd hex me all the way to Japan. And since mums know everything, I figured I shouldn't risk anything at school," Ron said, rising his head and laughing nervously. "So poop is just another word for cursing."

"Oh," Hermione said, still confused. "That's interesting. So what was wrong?"

"The Cannons lost another game. They're on a losing streak this year!" Ron cried, laying his head back down on the ground and throwing the newspaper across the room.

"That's it?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean 'that's it'? This is major! They haven't been in this big of slump since before I was born. If only I was on the team," Ron drifted off, closing his eyes and thinking of the possibility.

"You're so weird Ron," Hermione laughed, punching Ron in the stomach then standing up.

"Oof! That hurt!" Ron complained. A sinister smile overcame him and he grabbed Hermione's waist and pulled her down on top of him, keeping his arms tight around her.

"Ron!" Hermione giggled, trying to pull free but not trying very hard.

"I know you guys are a couple but please don't do anything in public."

Hermione and Ron looked up to see Ron's sister Ginny standing in the doorway of the common room. Hermione blushed and rolled off of Ron and stood up.

"Sorry," Hermione mumbled, smoothing out her skirt and blushing furiously.

"Don't say sorry just, you know, do it in private," Ginny said, smirking at Hermione.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, growing redder.

"It's the truth," Ginny shrugged, bounding up the stairs and disappearing from view.

* * *

"I love you Hermione, you know that right?" Ron asked, making circles on her leg with his finger. 

Hermione smiled behind her book. "Of course I know that. I love you too." Hermione looked to her left and saw Ron staring at her with a faint smile on his lips.

"What are you laughing about?" Hermione asked self-consciously.

"Nothing!" Ron said, looking away but still smiling.

Hermione stared at Ron for a moment longer but finally turned back to her book. Ron looked back at Hermione and his smile grew. He finally looked away but sighed in happiness.

* * *

"Hermione you have a letter! Stop staring at Ron and pay attention to the owl already!" Ginny exclaimed, waving her hand in front of Hermione's face. Hermione blinked at turned her gaze toward the large owl. 

"Who would I get a letter from?" Hermione asked herself, removing the letter from the owl's beak and offering the animal her uneaten bacon.

Hermione slowly opened the letter and read it quickly, her jaw dropping as she read farther on.

"Who's it from Hermione?" Ron asked, trying to look across the table to the letter.

"No one," Hermione said quickly, stuffing the letter in her pocket. "Ginny come get my books with me, I forgot one." Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm before she could answer and pulled her out of the Great Hall.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked Harry who was busy eating his cold cereal. Harry shrugged, just as confused as Ron.

"He's coming here?" Ginny asked as Hermione and she sat in the bedroom.

"He's here, now," Hermione answered. "What am I suppose to do?"

"Are you going to meet him?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I suppose I'll have to."

"You don't have to do anything, Hermione. Do you want to meet him in Hogsmeade this weekend?" Ginny asked again.

Hermione stared at her friend then looked away, walking toward the window. "Yes," she finally answered, looking back at Ginny. "Yes, I kind of want to see him again."

"Fine," Ginny shrugged. "But just don't hurt my brother. You're my friend but he's my brother."

"I would never hurt Ron, never," Hermione said earnestly.

"Maybe not intentionally."

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath and pushed open the door of the Three Broomsticks. She looked around the busy bar, trying to find a familiar face. It had been so long. Maybe he had changed and looked different. Would she really be able to recognize him? 

But there he was. Strong and dark as ever and barely looking any older than from when she had last seen him. He sat at a table by himself; legs sprawled out in front of him. He was lazily searching the crowd, waiting for a familiar face.

Without meaning to, butterflies popped in her stomach and started to do cartwheels when he finally saw her in the doorway. Hermione began to wring her hands together as she walked over to him with a smile on her face.

"Hermione!" He said in his thick accent, standing up and wrapping his arms around Hermione.

"Viktor!" Hermione greeted in return, hugging him back.

"It has been too long, has it not?" Krum asked, pulling out a seat for Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione agreed, "yes it has."

* * *

"….and then, right at the climax, she kills them! She kills them all! What kind of author does that?" Hermione shrieked. "She left the antagonist with no one. She let him win. She was possibly the worst author I have ever seen. Absolutely terrible." 

Krum smiled, laughing quietly to himself. "Oh Hermione, only you would get worked up about a book."

Hermione blushed and bowed her head. "I can't help myself sometimes," she admitted, leaning back in her chair.

The Three Broomsticks was now empty with Madame Rosmerta cleaning tables. She kept eyeing the couple, wondering when they were going to leave.

"I think Rosmerta wants us to leave," Hermione whispered to Krum who was staring at her with a smile.

Krum looked across the room at Madame Rosmerta and nodded. "I believe so. I will walk you back to Hogwarts," Krum offered, standing up and offering Hermione his arm.

Hermione grinned and took his arm and the couple walked out of the bar. "I had a wonderful time Krum. It's been absolutely marvelous," Hermione gushed, unable to keep her happiness in.

"I am glad you had a good time Hermione. It was also good to see you," Krum replied. "I will see you again, correct?" Krum asked when they reached the entrance to Hogwarts.

"I would like to see you again Viktor, that would be nice," Hermione said.

"Good," Krum said, giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek before walking down the path and into the dark.

* * *

"Where were you last night?" Ron asked innocently the next morning. 

"What?" Hermione asked, not paying attention.

"Where were you last night? I was looking for you," Ron repeated.

"I was out with a friend," Hermione said simply, returning to her book.

"Really? Where?"

"Nowhere Ron," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"I was just wondering where you went with Krum," Ron said simply.

"I didn't say I went out with Viktor," Hermione said, looking at Ron.

"But I saw you. And why do you always call him Viktor?" Ron asked, spitting out the last word.

"Because that's his name! Is it really that big of deal that I went out with a friend last night?"

"I think he has more than friend ship on his mind, Hermione. He kissed you!" Ron argued.

"On the cheek!" Hermione retaliated.

"He still kissed you! I don't want some guy kissing my girl!" Ron said, his face getting red with anger.

"You are such a hypocrite! I just saw you kiss some girl from Ravenclaw!" Hermione yelled back.

Ron glared at Hermione, fumbling with his words and coming up with no retaliation. Instead he stalked past her and up to his room.

"Humph!" Hermione growled and settled back on the couch. She tried to read but couldn't concentrate.

It was just a stupid kiss on the cheek, but then why couldn't she get it off her mind?

* * *

"So what was with that fight last night?" Ginny asked her brother at breakfast. 

"Why don't you ask Hermione?" Ron said glumly. He and Hermione haven't talked since the night before and he was upset. This was longest they haven't talked and he wasn't use to it.

"Why don't you go apologize?" Ginny asked, noticing her brother's mood.

"Why should I apologize? I didn't even do anything!" Ron asked.

"Because you're the man, the man always apologizes for every fight because that's the way things are. So just go apologize so you two can be the prefect couple," Ginny explained.

"I don't want to apologize. She's the one who should. I'm not going to say sorry for something I didn't do," Ron said stubbornly.

"I do recall you kissing a girl on the cheek," Ginny pointed out.

"That wasn't a real kiss. That was a "good luck", "good-bye" kind of kiss," Ron explained.

"And what Viktor gave Hermione was different how?" Ginny asked.

"He's a male and I've seen the way he's looked at her. He used to like her, you know," Ron pointed out.

"So?" Ginny asked. "She's your girlfriend. She wouldn't have agreed to go out with you if she liked another guy. Trust me, she wouldn't do that. Just go apologize."

Ron glared at his sister and then reluctantly got up from his seat and left the Great Hall in search of Hermione.

* * *

_Dear Viktor,_

_I had an amazing time the other night. It was wonderful to see you again after such a long time. I'm glad we still felt comfortable around each other. I might have to take up your offer of visiting you this summer. It would great to take a trip from everything here._

_When are you leaving Hogsmeade? I hope not too soon. I would love to spend some more time with you; get reacquainted and such. Owl me back and we'll make plans. _: )

_With love, Hermione_

Ron crumbled the letter in his hands and willed his eyes not to make water. Tears were for weaklings. He was not a wimp.

It just wasn't fair. He thought she was happy with him, why was she doing this? Why was she ruining everything?

It wasn't fair.

* * *

_Hermione,_

_I guess I should apologize like Ginny told me too. But I won't apologize for what she wanted me to. I'll apologize for not being the best I could be, for not being what you wanted. I guess, in the end, I wasn't good enough. I'll just have to work harder for the next girl to cross my path. Maybe, eventually, that girl will be you again but I won't hold my breath._

_Forever, Ron_


End file.
